


Sufferer's Rage

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Be The Seadweller Lowblood, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem about Be The Seadweller Lowblood's Sufferer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufferer's Rage

Do unto others as they’ve done to you  
Hurt them and break them for the hate they spew  
Call on the outcasts, the lost and oppressed  
Stir up the anger, the pain and unrest

Winds of change blow through this dry, barren land  
A role reversal is what you demand  
Set free the slaves and put slavers in chains  
Allow the downcast to take up the reigns

And let the lonely be never alone  
Give them a station, a title and throne  
When set above, you’re still solitary  
The more things change, the more they don’t vary


End file.
